Choice Made Clear
by Warriorgirl34
Summary: Chloe has been having trouble deciding between the two, Alek and Brian. But recently the choice is becoming more and more clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated! (: Enjoy!**

**A/N: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Chloe's POV:**

The room was dark but I knew he was there, I could feel his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and feel the rhythm of his heart. He breathed on my neck, the hot hair sending a shiver down my neck. He spun me around so we were face to face, and slowly the space between us closed and soon his lips were on mine. As the kiss deepened I snaked my hands up his back, tangling one in his hair and grabbing his neck with the other. His hands were positioned low on my back, keeping me steady. My thoughts were clouded and all I felt was bliss. We pulled away, him placing his forehead to mine, our breath uneven.

"Chloe there's something I need to tell you," he whispered. I was still lightheaded so I only managed to breathe out,

"What?"

"This is difficult to say but, I've been feeling this way for awhile and well, Chloe I-I…"

*Ring*

My eyes blinked open only to be blinded by the bright scene before me. The white walls of the classroom and fluorescent lights above slowly brought me back to my reality, away from yet another confusing dream, my dream about none other than Alek, Alek Petrov.

This reoccurring dream was becoming more and more like a nightmare. It gave me something that I wasn't even sure I wanted, made me think that's the way things were supposed to be , and then I'd wake up only to return to real life. Life where Alek Petrov didn't romantically kiss me, make my mind go blank, or give me butterflies. Well actually he did occasionally do the last two. But I had Brian to think about too! He was cute, and kind, and made me feel normal, yet he didn't really know me, not the real me, the Mai side. Alek on the other hand knew my secret, and understood it because he was Mai too, I could kiss Alek, but not Brian. We could never be . . . intimate, in any way, but I still wanted him, I was starting to think I wanted Alek too, especially since every time I fell asleep I would dream about him. Even in eighth period study hall…

I felt my desk shake, and looked up to see what had happened. Of course Alek was walking by, smirking. "Time to wake up sleepy, class is over and you wouldn't want to be late for work." Alek said, laughing softly.

I slowly got up from my seat and gathered my things, Alek patiently leaning against the door frame. Uhhh… why did he have to look like that, and have that accent! It just wasn't fair, it made him too irresistible! If he wasn't such a Jocko jerk I would be sure of whom I liked. I made my way out the door to my locker, Alek walking beside me.

"So, did you have a nice dream?" Alek laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun, it's been a long day and I had nothing better to do. And yes, it was a nice dream thank you very much!" I retorted.

"Well if it was such a good dream then it must have been about me." He joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, why don't you stop trying to boast your self-esteem and tell me what would give you the idea that I would ever dream about you?"

"Well for one thing, you were moaning my name."

I shut my locker and looked at him, a shocked expression across my face. "What? N-no I wasn't! You must be joking!"

Alek laughed at my response, "Well I was only joking, but by the look on your face I'm now considering that it might be true."

"Oh well of course I was dreaming of you Alek! My love for you is that of a thousand stars. You are all I ever think about, I want to marry you Alek Petrov!" I sang sarcasm heavy in my voice. Alek just looked at me and made that face he thought made him irresistible to all girls. When was he going to learn that look didn't always work? He had to of known I was only joking… I just looked down, now slightly embarrassed.

There was a sort of awkward silence between us, and I was about to say something when Alek spoke up first.

"Your bag looks kind of heavy. I could carry it to your house for you if you'd like."

That came out of no where. Don't get me wrong it was so sweet, but odd.

"Uhmm... Thanks for offering but I think I've got it. The house isn't too far now anyways."

"Are you sure, being an ancient prophecy can get pretty tiring?" He joked.

"No kidding! I'm not sure I can take anymore late night training. I seriously need to get some sleep." Good, we were back to normal, the awkward silence gone. I hate silence between us sometimes. Because when we're talking I have an excuse to look at him, his dark brown eyes, his face, and take notice of little things like the way the sun glares off his blonde hair, and the gleam in his eye and smirk on his face when he's talking. It'd be weird to just stare at him, but with talking it's more polite to look at the person so, it is a really good excuse, to me anyways.

We got to my house and I walked in, surprised to hear Alek come in behind me. I was at the kitchen when I turned around and started to say, "What are you doing?"

"Hey Chloe, you aren't the only one who's had late nights, remember? Or can you not hear me up there up on the roof?"

"That's your choice remember? I've told you to stop watching me!" I smiled playfully at him and opened the refrigerator. "Well, since you're set on staying did you want something to drink?" I asked. When I got no answer I turned around to see Alek already passed out on the couch. 'Wow, guess he wasn't kidding with the whole late nights things.' I thought. I grabbed a drink and took a seat in a chair next to the couch. I probably shouldn't stray too far or else Alek may think I got kidnapped by the Order while he slept, or something along those lines. I pulled out my school books and began my homework to pass the time. Alek would probably be out for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I know it might have been a little slow at first, but I didn't just want to throw Chloe and Alek together. But don't worry there will be Chalek moments! And remember if you like it make an effort to show that with reviews, favorites, and ideas for the story! (:**

**A/N: I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

The afternoon had passed a lot slower than expected without Alek constantly nagging me, I was actually getting tired of the silence. I checked my phone for the time, it was nearly ten o'clock and Alek was still asleep! Good thing my mom was out of town, or else she would have freaked at seeing this, since the 'bed boy' incident I don't think d she'd ever be too amused to see Alek. It was pretty dark out so I figured we could probably start training early tonight so, I got up to wake Alek. I looked down at him and decided to have some fun with this. I bent down next to Alek's ear and screamed! My joke worked to some extent. Alek's eyes quickly flashed open and he jumped up, only to fall off the couch taking me down with him. We landed on the ground with an "Oof". Alek had a shocked look on his face which quickly melted into his signature smirk.

"Well King, you just can't stay away from me now can you?" Alek said.

"Ha! Need I remind you who fell on whom in this situation?"

"You're still the reason that I fell."

"You're still on top of me." I retorted.

"You know you want me Chloe, I think it's time you stop resisting me and my charm." Alek smiled down, looking straight into my eyes. His breath breezing over my face, his scent filling my senses, I was overwhelmed and couldn't quite register what to say at that moment. I was filled with a new feeling, I did want Alek, in this moment all joking aside I wouldn't mind kissing him. 'Ahhh, Chloe what are you saying? You're not with Brian because you said you didn't want to kiss. But, then again you couldn't kiss him . . . 'I looked back at Alek and realized I had just been laying under him, not saying anything, slightly awkward.

"Uhmmm, you wouldn't be able to get off me now would you?" I asked, hoping he'd get it was rhetorical and he would get up, but of course knowing Alek that wasn't happening that easily.

"Awwww, but I was just getting comfortable Chloe." Alek said, leaning in closer to me. I tried to get up but one Mai against the other that didn't happen, the fact that Alek was trying to hold me down was probably a contributing factor in me staying down too. He was closer to than ever now, and I couldn't resist any longer. I closed my eyes and waited, only to feel his breath on my lips as he whispered, "Told you that you wanted me."

My eyes shot opened and I threw Alek off me and all he did was laugh. "Wow, way to ruin the moment." He joked.

"I'd say you were the one to ruin it Alek." I answered.

"So, you admit it was a moment?" Alek smirked, taking a step closer to me yet again. 'Crap I didn't think about that one' I thought. As Alek took another step closer to me the entire atmosphere changed.

**Alek's POV:**

I took a step close to Chloe, not knowing what was going to happen, but then I heard a quiet footstep, and someone slightly brush against the bushes outside. I grabbed Chloe and pulled her towards me, away from the windows so we were out of sight.

"Alek, what are you doing?" she asked.

I only responded with a quiet "Shhhhh..." noticing that how close we were. It was nice, it felt so normal to have her body next to mine, my arms wrapped tightly around her, it was comfortable. I never wanted to let her go. But nothing good can last forever, I focused back on the footsteps and heard them still moving around the house, closer to the door. She must have heard them this time too because she gave me a worried glance. I pulled her into a corner, and we were face to face. My heart was pounding in my chest and I hoped she would think it was only because of the fact someone was outside her house. It wasn't though. It was because we were so close, I could smell her perfume, feel her heart, and warmth right next to me. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but knew I couldn't. Everything about Chloe made me want her, sometimes I just couldn't take it. I was about to lean in when a voice rang out, piercing the silence.

"Chloe? Alek? Are you guys here?" Chloe and I both let out a sigh of relief as we instantly recognized Jasmines voice. She must have been wondering why I never came home, and been wondering what the plans for training were. 'I still can't believe I fell asleep and for so long! I should have been watching over Chloe' I mentally cursed myself. Chloe and I pulled apart and Chloe walked to the door to let Jasmine in.

"Sorry Jazz, I should've called you sooner to let you know Alek was here, he fell asleep." I heard Chloe say.

"It's fine! I tried texting you but got no reply so I figured I'd come on over to finalize the training plans, and check you were okay." Jasmine stated.

"Well of course she was okay, she was with me, I am her protector, remember?" I yelled out angrily.

"Sheesh Alek! Calm down, it was only a statement, I wasn't accusing you of anything, but from what I heard maybe I should watch her more so you can sleep." Jasmine countered back.

"Sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to lash out, just the adrenaline wearing off I guess."

"It's fine Alek." Jasmine replied.

The truth was though I do know why I lashed out, I really care about Chloe, I want to make sure she is safe, always. I stay up all the time just to watch over her and Jasmine knows that, so even when she is just worried it kind of offends me. I'll always be there for Chloe, I'd die for her. But then again what Mai wouldn't do that for the girl he was falling for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story so far (: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others but I haven't had much time to write lately, life of a teenager and all, haha, well if you have any ideas for the story feel free to send them in a PM. Well, here it finally is. . . **

**Chloe's POV**

I opened my eyes still slightly subdued by sleep, I got out of bed to get ready for the day ahead. I had a long day of work ahead of me, then an even longer night of training, I couldn't even imagine how things were going to go after last night. I was still kind of confused on the entire happening.

_The night before:_

_Chloe stood there, eyes closed, weapon in hand, her cat eyes flashed open as her opponent tried sneaking up behind her. She quickly spun around and flung her bamboo stick only to have it strike another. She fought against the hooded figure, each attack coming with more and more ease until finally she struck the man and he fell to the ground, Chloe's weapon at his throat. The look on his face was priceless as Chloe helped Alek off the ground, finally have won a battle against Alek. If only Jasmine had been there to witness the moment! _

"_Impressive." Alek stated._

"_You're an excellent teacher," I hmphed._

"_Maybe I could teach you a few other things." Alek smirked, arching an eyebrow at his open-ended offer he knew I'd decline. Why did he always have to be so full of himself? I mean you think enough rejection from me he would get the picture. I guess not . . ._

"_And already regretting the compliment." I sneered._

_Alek turned around to pick up our water bottles, saying, "Jasmine told me that you finally came to your senses," he stated, I only cocked my head to the side, not sure what he was talking about. "And ended your ridiculous flirtation with that human?" He ended it as if it were a question, although he knew the answer already, he just didn't like it. _

"_Ha, you mean Brian?" I said as he took a drink, "And not that it's truly any of your business, but senses still completely lost, he's not leaving town after all." I sighed._

"_And you're still going to see him?"_

"_That's the idea," I shrugged. "We're, friends." I said feeling weird to actually say it, since my feelings weren't exactly all sorted out in that category. Maybe it was the sleep getting to me, but Alek seemed kind of sad, or disappointed? I don't know . . . I was letting myself get distracted by the thought of the two; Alek and Brian._

_Alek turned around to set down his water, I looked away trying to register this whole friends thing, and how I was feeling, and the look on Alek's face, when all of the sudden Alek came back at me, attacking. Within a few strikes my bamboo stick went flying out of my hands. I looked back at Alek exasperated, "Alek! What the hell?"_

"_You never know when you're going to be sucker punched, best be prepared." He returned angrily, leaning towards me slightly, the anger clearly showing in his face. But what was he angry about? Me being distracted, or Brian . . . It had to be me being distracted, he's always saying something about my concentration. _

"_I'll remember that." I said, slightly annoyed at his current attitude._

_He reached down for his things and hissed, "I think we are done for the night." Then got up and bounded away, leaving me there, very confused. _

I had hoped the walk home, or a good night's sleep would help me sort out the previous events of the night, but neither helped. I was still as confused as before, one minute Alek was an impressed, flirtatious teacher, the next an aggravated, attacker. What had happened to make him so infuriated so fast? We had only talked about me and Brian, that couldn't have angered him that much, he has no problem with me being friends with Amy or Paul. There was no way he was jealous . . . right? I sighed, I'll just have to figure this out later, because right now I have work to worry about.

I pulled on a floral dress, jean jacket, and some light brown half boots, I picked out a layered necklace, and did my makeup. I took a final look in the mirror and decided I was ready to go, I grabbed my bag and descended down the stairs.

"Eat, Chloe." My mom stated plainly.

I sighed and grabbed an apple to gain satisfaction from my mother. I glanced at her as I walked out the door and she yelled, "I love you!"

"Completely implied!" I answered as I headed to work.

**Thank you so much for the reviews they are much appreciated (: **

**I will try to acknowledge you all! **

**ForeverGRAND****: Ahhh! My first review (: I'm glad you liked it, it's nice to have positive feedback!**

**Phantom's Angel 1987****: Thank you for the compliment, and I don't plan on rushing them (: I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't just want Alek and Chloe always randomly thrown together.**

**fetchcrew****: I got it up as quick as I could, so glad you like it!**

**S.L.D.15****: Thank you, I plan on it (: **

**Griffinesque****: Sorry about any grammar mistakes, but I'm not the biggest fan of it (: haha, I'll try to be more careful. I'm glad you liked the first chapter at least!**

**Godess of the Sands****: Thank you!**

**Alanna-Banana1987****: Haha, I'm glad you like it (: hope the rest isn't a let down!**

**Call Me Phoenix****: Thank you so much, that's really nice of you!**

**j9sun****: Hehe, yes indeed (: trying to keep it true to the show some!**

**Princess Aziza****: Thanks (:**


End file.
